In some display devices having various displays (such as a liquid crystal display or an electroluminescence display (also referred to as an EL display)), there may be a case where it becomes difficult to see a display screen due to reflection of its surroundings by surface reflection of light from external, so that visibility is decreased. This is a considerable problem particularly in an increase in size of the display device and outdoor use thereof.
In order to prevent such reflection of incident light from external, a method of providing a display screen of a display device with an antireflection film has been employed. For example, there is a method of providing an anti-reflective film that has a multilayer structure of stacked layers having different refractive indices so as to be widely effective for a visible light wavelength range (see, for example, Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-248102). With a multilayer structure, light rays from external which is reflected at each interface between the stacked layers interfere and cancel each other, which provide an antireflection effect.
Further, as an antireflection structure, minute protrusions in a conical shape or pyramidal shape are arranged over a substrate, and reflectivity at a surface of the substrate is decreased (see, for example, Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-85831).